Change the World
by bgbthenotorious
Summary: This is a story with a lot of adult themes, violence, and drama. Not for the faint of heart. I don't own anything in this story, just actually had a dream about it and wanted to write it out and share it.
1. Prologue

There exists a city that seems to be standing firm on the forefront of change, busy with the comings and goings of everyday life. A city and world where mammals have evolved and prospered; with all species overcoming biological functions to exist in a world with technology and unity; but in a world where there is a society there will always exist the opposite of prosperity.

Walking this terrain is an officer, a lieutenant that has been recognized for her strength, integrity, and faithfulness to the duty of a police officer. Bringing pride and joy to her family, friends, coworkers, and the citizens she protects everyday. She has seen the ups and downs of the world and still sees the hope that can be inspired to change for the better. However, many events that have transpired in her past have caused her eyes to become clouded and unable to see the vision she once had of the world. Now she focuses on only trying to prevent more chaos from occurring. This is her story…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound of an alarm clock going off too early in the morning was a sign it was the beginning of a dreadful routine to rejoin society in a begrudging mulling's of life. The covers flung off the bed quickly as a rabbit sat up rubbing her face as if trying to physically remove the grogginess off her. Turning off the alarm and staring out the window she brought an expression of dread over her face as if remembering something important was going to happen today.

"It's going to be a long day…"

She got up from the bed beginning her daily routine to get ready. She quickly ran through everything she must do. She was never much for a breakfast, thinking a coffee from the coffee shop on the way in would suffice. Walking up to the door, looking at the clock on the wall reading 5:30am, a sigh escaped her mouth but she continued her walk to the door only to stop at a picture frame resting on a sofa table by the door. She turned to look at the picture bringing her paw closer to the top of the frame. A stirring of sadness crept up within side of her has she rubbed the top of the frame which shined like it was new due the years of the daily ritual. Watery eyes threaten to over take the rabbit. Regaining her composure and placing her mask on for the world to see, her posture straightens to portray a commanding presence representing of her rank. A small sentence begins to come out of her mouth, but dulled in sound to the repetitiveness of the gesture and constant routine.

"Ready to make the world a better place?" She spoke softly as if the phrase was bringing her embarrassment and shame.

Opening the door to face the world and swinging her coat over her she walked out into the world with a forced vigor to take the world on and live up to the phrase she had spoke to herself earlier. The shutting the door behind her the rabbit gazed the surrounding around the building. The dim faint glow of the sky revealing the sun slowly rising to illuminate the day for the citizens of the city, she walked forward to her car parked on the side of the road in a parking space that was meant for her residence. The cool autumn air bringing the solidarity of winter with it, nice and brisk almost clearing her lungs as the rabbit took a deep breathe inwards.

The car parked in front of her was sporty sedan that had a metallic black paint with a tan upholstered interior. She walked over to the driver's side door to open in almost with a smirk on her face as if excited to drive to the station. The smirk came from a faint memory of joy that she remembered from a long forgotten past. Hopping in the car, sliding the key into the ignition of the vehicle she pressed on the brake and brought the car into drive to proceed to work. The hum of the engine brought a soothing feel to the commute to the station. Pulling out onto the road, the rabbit looked around seeing empty streets with a few cars moving about as the other early risers for the day begin their routine regiment to the day.

She speed forward down the street making her way through the daily commute. Speeding through the road of the city always noticing all of the closed shops that have yet to begin to open for the day. Coming up to the coffee shop she pulls into the parking right in front of the store. Switching off the car and jumping out, quickly close the door behind her the smell of coffee hit her nose. The pleasant aroma filled her nose of memories and a sense of nostalgia.

Walking through the door she was quickly greeted by a lynx who' face has seen the ravages of time and age. Her fur was a black color with shades of grey now beginning to show through. She has been there every step of the way with rabbit, through the ups and downs of her career and life.

"Hey Judy! Right on time like always, I have your usual ready." The lynx spoke as she was wiping the counter down and prepping for the day. She never had a lot of regulars in so early. Usually the staff comes in at 6:30am to help get the shop ready for the 7:30am rush. But Judy always had to be the expectation to every rule and be the first.

"Hey Fiona…" Judy spoke with a slight somber tone almost as if she was trying to be a bit more cheerful today.

Fiona paused for a second, not being accustomed to seeing Judy being anything but her energetic self. Slowly looking up she realized the day on the calendar. Reaching over to get the coffee she always had ready for Judy every morning since she has become a loyal patron to her shop. A soft mutter slipped out of her mouth. "Oh my how could I forget?"

"Its okay Fiona lets not dwell on it. You know I have great hearing. How is your son doing?" Judy could hear her clear as day, but those simple words pierced her heart deeply and more than she would ever show to the world. Those words were a minder of what the day was.

"Oh yes! He's doing great, he got accepted to one of the best medical schools in the world! He is really following his dreams; you know you are his inspiration. " She handed Judy the coffee, the scent of cinnamon beginning to fill the air.

With a slight blush coming to her face Judy accepted the drink, "Oh really, I'm glad. I knew he was a smart young mammal. "

They both a had a quick laugh at the bout of small talk, but the air rested with a vague sense of mourning and wishing things were different. Fiona wanted to speak up, being friends with Judy for so long she could tell that Judy was hurting on the inside even if the outside. Words could not come out of either them. Both were afraid of breaking the silence that filled the air. Until Judy chose to speak up and break the mood.

"You know, I think I will have a blueberry Danish today." Judy slid a twenty-dollar bill onto the counter with the look of keep the change today.

"O-Okay, let me go get a bag for you too." Fiona walked off to hastily retrieve a brown bag for Judy and place the Danish into the bag. "Have a slow day Judy!" A normal pun between them to reflect having a safe day, something that started as Judy's career progressed further and has now become a bit of a morning tradition.

"Thank you! You too, tell your son hi for me when you get a chance!" Judy quickly walked out of the shop sipping the cinnamon carrot latte. Looking at her watch and noticing its getting later quickly, she wanted to rush in and get prepped for the day before the other officers come in and the station gets to busy with the morning.

Getting back in the car, the somber attitude resurfaced with a stronger feeling to it. With a huff and a sigh Judy spoke quickly in the solitude of the car, " 4 years…" She clutched the steering wheel and turned the car on looking over her shoulder as more and more cars are starting to head onto the road now. She wasn't the only mammal on the road as others raced to get to their destination this morning. Pulling off Judy switched on the radio tuning to the ZNN satellite station. She always wanted to get a grip as to what happening in the world. As she listened to the broadcast she turn to look at the empty seat next to her and the brown bag that was placed in it. She knew it was going to be a long day.

As Judy walked into the station there was a palpable sadness to the air, almost as if everyone knew what today meant. There were more mammals in the station than usual. Judy scanned around to see if anyone from the day shift made it in. The night shift receptionist was still here. A young rookie wolf, with a silver coat that darkened to the back of his head; his name was Remington. He was a bright individual and it seem the duties of being a rookie gave him some boredom. His gaze moved from the morning paper to Judy.

"Oh good morning lieutenant!"

"How was the night Remington?"

"Very slow, just a moose that didn't pay the past due parking tickets he owed."

"I see, tell Benji good morning for me when he gets in."

"Will do sir."

Francine was in the office area, her desk being across from Judy's desk. She was always in before Judy once she became captain and ran the swat team for the day shift. She wasn't much for force but she had a genius effect to strategizing and resolving tense situations. Judy looked over to nod and say good morning but Francine had a look on her face that spoke to what the day meant and so Judy left it as a simple nod for today. She kept walking and knew the regular banter she had with Francine every day would return in time. The quite tone to the room brought the loneliness with it to Judy. She knew what was in store soon.

Finding her desk and becoming immersed with her morning paper work because she wanted to get as much done as possible before the day started. The quick typing and pen writing was the only sounds that radiated through the office. Judy heard a cough come from behind her, she didn't realize anyone was there and for a second thought sound was coming from a different mammal. When she turned around it was Fangmeyer.

"Judy, its time. You know what today is."

"Right! Of coarse." Judy got up from her chair and headed to the door with Fangmeyer. They both knew what was in store for them as they walked to the lobby with other officers following them to the door. She could hear everyone whispering to each other trying to discuss many topics with out the rabbit picking up on the conversations. Finally reach the exit of the lobby she was able to make here way to the open lot where many mammals are gathering in seating area, there was a stage to the far back and a large object was being covered in a white clothe. Many mammals scurrying around to quickly get set up for the event.

Chairs were being placed evenly to accommodate all sorts of mammals big and small. The stage was primed and ready for the somber event. As other officer filled out the seats and Judy could clearly see the Chief Bogo getting ready to give a speech and the Mayor with her staff walking onto stage and taking their seats to the left of the structure that was being covered. Judy found her seat in the front and looked up to the sky. Taking in the now morning sun and warmth that it brought with the day.

As the seats became full, Chief Bogo walked up to the podium, clearing his throat. "Today was like any other day four years ago, when an event that took place…"

The words from the chief became dim as Judy began to reminisce on the events that transpired four years ago today. All of the emotions for that day were coming to the surface. Judy could feel her heart beginning to pump harder, she could feel the tension again, and it was pressing down on her chest. The tension from that day was filling her mind. She could no longer hear everything going on around her, her eyes began to water and tears were forming from the corner of her eyes. Her paws were becoming clammy with thinking back to the moment. Her breathing became rushed almost to the point of panting when all of sudden the chief's voice brought her back to reality.

"I would like to introduce officer Judy Wilde so she can say a few words. Judy Wilde everyone."

Judy walked up to the podium and began to speak hoping it would help her overcome the emotions she was feeling right now. "This is hard for me, I remember the day like it was yesterday. He was not what you would have expected at first, and I had my reservations after the first time we met. He helped me solve my first case and help the city of Zootopia heal over an event of terrible proportions. And soon after joined the force, he changed so much and help change the perception of everyone here about him…"

As Judy continued her speech her mind drifted off to remembering the mammal that changed her life and how everything changed for the better. Nothing could replace Nicholas Wilde, and Judy began to find it unbearable to maintain her composure any more. Chief Bogo had to come up and with a heavy heart and somber look on his face as he escorted Judy off the stage. Her face becoming stained with the tears of sadness from recalling the events of that day four years ago as she walked of the stage.

"Judy, you don't have to do this. Take the day off. Your loss was tremendous; we all can't image how you are feeling. This isn't something you can just let go."

"Chief, he was my world and I failed him that day. I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life. Never seeing his face again, never to heard his witty remarks, never see him smile again, and I will never…"

"Judy… get some rest and you know what take some leave too. How about a week? I think you have been working non-stop to avoid mourning your lost."

"T-Thank y-y-you Chief."

Judy took one final look as the mayor unveiled a bronze statue of Nick with a plaque at the base reading in large font "Protect, Integrity, and Trust." Judy walked back to the station to gather her things, emotions about to boil over. She pasted Clawhouser on the way back; he looked up but could only do a slight wave towards Judy. He could see the sadness coming from her. They both nodded to each other as a silent form of understanding to what is going on. When Judy got back to the office, she looked around as if hoping to see Nick just lounging in a chair, but it was just a wishful thought on her behalf.

Judy cleaned up her desk and gathered some case files hoping they could help keep her mind off of Nick and the events today. She quickly made it back to car and pulled out of the parking area. Even the drive back home today would prove to be an unbearable experience as everything beginning to remind her of Nick. The two spent so much time together and Judy never let herself mourn properly and help pass the memory of Nick. She clutched the steering wheel trying desperately not to let tears come out while she was driving. The path home today seem to take forever as anything would conjure a memory of her beloved Nick.

When she pulled into her parking spot Judy rushed into her home, fumbling the keys as she frantically unlocks the door to walk through. Her heart about to boil over with the emotions she was feeling and as soon as she closed the door the tears started really flow out of her. The sound whimpering and sniffling echoing through the halls of the empty home that was dimly lit from the light of the outside world. She slowly walked over to Bluetooth speaker hoping some music would help her mode and change her disposition, but it betrayed her and as soon as it clicked on and connected to her phone the song "Just a Dream" began to play loudly. It was the breaking point for her as the voice singing the remix version resonated with her soul and the sadness, the guilt, the regret, and the helplessness flowed out of her causing her to place her paw on her chest as if she could physically feel the emotions pushing her down.

Every precious memory she had of Nick raced through her mind, from their first date to the wedding day, from her parents finally accepting their relationship to make their own traditions for their relationship. The house she now was in was their first home, as well as the car parked outside was Nick's from when he was promoted to lieutenant. She couldn't escape the sadness anymore; she had to let it out as she moved to the living to rest on the couch. She let it all out as if turning on a faucet to the highest setting. All the suppressed feelings were finally coming out and letting body and soul get the tension out to express what she has been feeling for years.

A few moments into crying and yelling at the world Judy could feel her eyes getting heavy. Wiping her face slowly and pulling a cover closer to her that was hanging off the edge of the couch. She began to lie down and drift off to sleep. It was too much for her to and all the emotions coming out at once left her feeling drained. She drifted further into a deep slumber. Day dreaming all the fun times, all the pleasant memories, and all the happiness that she experienced with Nick since the first day she met him. She tightened the blanked around her and took a deep breath in; the blanket still had a very faint scent of Nick on it. Her breathing slowed and she finally pasting away into her dreams and letting it all go.


End file.
